The Contract
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Miley Stewart became Hannah Montana. Here is the story.
1. Chapter 1

The contract

Have you ever heard a story too farfetched to believe? I have a story. You might not believe it but I was there. I was there through it all. I saw through the signing of the contract and was with her until the man took her away. I was there through it all. If you have a heart, please listen to and learn from the tragic tale of Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana.

It all started on November the 13, 2003. I was working as a lawyer in the town of Crowley Corners, when a girl walked in. I knew her well. The girl was Miley Stewart. The whole town knew who she was because her mother had just died of cancer. It was a tragic battle. Anyway, Miley came over to me and said hello. I said hello, and we talked bullshit for about 20 minutes when she started asking me about contracts. I answered all her questions when she finally asked me something that would change my life forever. If only I had known then. The question was, "Can you be a witness to a contract I am about to sign."

"What kind of contract." I asked.

"A contract with the music business." She said.

"Sure" I said. So she gave me the time and place I was supposed to be. I took it and it was when she left that I took a closer look at the place she and I were meeting the contract signer. It was this weird looking cabin in the woods about 5 miles from town. When I was younger I and a few kids spent the night there. I was the only one who didn't go home to my mommy. Anyway the time was at midnight, the next night which happened to be the 13th. I drove out there hoping that I wasn't being lured into a trap. I went to the cabin and knocked. Miley opened the door and invited me in.

"When is the contract signer coming?" I asked

"He'll be here at midnight" Miley said. She and I both waited until there was a knock on the door. Miley went to the door and opened it and there standing there was a man in a black business suit. I would say he would have been about 40 or 45.

He walked in looked at me and asked "Are you the witness."

"Yes" I said.

"Ah, and a lawyer too, with his soul still intact. You don't see much of those anymore. Most lawyers today work for my minion, Greed." The man said with the heir of one laughing at a joke. I looked at him and thought he was familiar. I couldn't place his face but he seemed familiar. "Shouldn't we tell him" the man asked Miley.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself" the man said. "My name is Mr. Scratch and I have to tell you, Mr. House, I don't trust you can handle what we are fixing to do." He scratched his head and started to talk when I cut him off.

"I know exactly what this is, Satan." I said disgustedly. "She is selling her soul to you." I said pointing at Miley.

"What tipped you off" the devil said in mock shock.

"The name Mr. Scratch." I said

"Well, Charlie, are you in or out." He said.

I pushed by him and walked over to Miley and said. "You don't know what you're doing; you are selling your immortal soul for what I may ask."

"Fame, fortune, and power." Miley said boldly.

"For what, a few a year, then hell awaits." I said.

"You don't understand, I am doing what is best for me right now." Miley said

I looked at her in wonder and shock. "Let me get this straight" I said. "You are going to sell your soul for just a few years of worldly recognition."

"It's not a few years," She said. "I'm not that stupid. "I am going in for the long haul. It's going to be 89 years."

I looked at the devil and then at Miley and did something I would later regret. "Are you sure you know what you are doing and the cost?" I asked.

"I am" Miley said.

"Then I am in" I said.

"Excellent." Satan said in glee. "Let's get to signing." He whipped out the contract and laid it on the table. Miley cut her hand with a knife and signed it in her own blood.

"Do I have to sign it like that?" I asked.

"No, here is a pen." The devil said giving me a pen. I sign it below the devil and Miley's name in the witness box. "There," the devil said in glee. "I'll see you in 86 years, Ms. Stewart." Satan said as he got up.

"Wait, you're forgetting the other part of signing." Miley said getting up a little afraid.

"Ah yes" Satan said

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"That will be all, Mr. House." Satan said walking toward Miley.

I took him at his word and ran from the house. I got in my car, turned the engine over and sped out of there. I didn't know nor care what the other part of signing the contract was nor did I care. I sped all the way home, got in my house, and locked the door. I breathed heavily as I looked in the mirror. All I saw was a man who had signed away a little girl's soul. I would see Miley Stewart again, and then I would help her fight against her contract. That is how Miley Stewart began the lie that would grow into Hannah Montana. In other words, Miley Stewart sold her soul to become Hannah Montana. Have you ever wondered how she just came up to fame? I would regret my involvement. I helped her sign away her soul but I would try to help her win it back. Oh how wrong I was.


	2. 6 years later

6 years later

Miley Stewart looked in the mirror at herself and was disgusted by what she saw. She had it all thanks to Mr. Scratch. She had wealth beauty fame and power. She had it all but still even though she had 83 years left in the contract, all she felt now was sadness and self hatred. She felt the power and wealth Hannah gave her and found it hollow and naught but ash. For years she had put on the fake smile. For some reason she now felt bored. She wondered if there was something she could do to take her mind off the contract. She went to her secret closet and opened it. It was all a shrine to Hannah and what she had gotten herself as Hannah. She went to the painting of Hannah on her left wall. She pushed Hannah's nose and the painting slid into the wall revealing a secret passageway behind it

Miley entered the secret passage way and walked down to her real secret closet. She came to the end of the passage way. There was a door took a key out of her pocket and unlocked and opened the door. She went into the room that the door revealed.

The room she stepped into was beautiful to say the least. It was full of jewels and gold coins and plenty of books. She had ammassed a fortune in all of these thanks to the devil. With this ammount of money in her possesion she could buy anything. Suddenly, she hear an echo from above. She left the room locked it went up the stairs and entered from the secret passage way into the secret room. She hid it again with the picture and walked out of her Hannah closet.

She went into her room to find Lilly and Oliver there. "Hello" She said perky and with a smile.

"Hello, ready to go to the mall" Lilly asked

"Sure let me just get my cloak, I mean coat." She said

"Okay but hurry up." Oliver said. "I want to get to the stores with Lilly pop."

"Ah, Olipop" Lily said and they both kissed.

"Yeah adorable" she said sarcastically. She left them and walked back into her closet. She took some money and looked enviously at the kissing couple in her room. They were always on her to find a guy and settle down. The problem was the contract she had signed forbid her from staying with a guy too long. She was supposed to stay single. The reason for that was, the devil said, that she acted better for herself and him when she was single. All her relationships had not lasted long all thanks to the contract. She was still here, still single. She sighed in releif however that while so many knew her Hannah secret only one person knew her real secret, and she would kill him before he told anyone.

CVH'S Point of view

The next time I saw Miley Stewart was when her dad brought her home after that shoefight with a star I don't remember. I also saw how she told her secret before the whole town that she was Hannah Montana. You know when she was here she never even acknowledged me. I even thought about catcvhing that reporter Oswald and telling him the whole secret. The reason I didn't, I honestly don't know. For some reason I don't know he even went to the cabin Miley sold her soul t the devil at. It was only a few days later that I found out that Miley had sent the reporter there saying that Hannah Montana lived there. I know for a fact that it _was_ there that the idea who became Hannah Montana was conceived.

She left town after that not even saying hello to me. What I didn't know was that I would receive a lot of visitors, an attempt on my life and a small fortune in the next few years. The ending of this story is far from over. The next part of the story is coming up next.


End file.
